Battletoads
Essa é a 21º Saga, no entanto, ela se passa nos acontecimentos dos arcos de Time Space New Generation, quando Billy e Rash estavam lutando contra Vega e Balrog, quando derrotados, Rash explica que está atrás de seu irmãozinho Zitz e Pimple, Billy precisa achar seu irmão Jimmy, nisso então os dois se unem e Rash pega sua moto e dá a partida nela enquanto Billy procura um carro e entra, dirigindo-o Level 1-1 Rash: *parando moto* É a fase final. Billy: *parando seu carro logo atras e saindo dele* Rash: (Até que tá tudo bem fácil pra ser um jogo comigo, nem o player que está jogando passou da fase 3) Billy: Ah tá, aqui foi bem facil. Rash: *descendo da moto e seguindo caminho* Billy: Bora invadir mano eles vão devolver os nossos irmãos! Rash: *abrindo bocão que chega ao chao* UAAAHHHH!!!! Várias capsulas de cristais com os lutadores do torneio, Jimmy e os 2 sapos também. Billy: !!!!! Rash: Não não, isso tá parecendo um desenho que passa no XD de manhã, os direitos autorais me proibem de dizer o nome. Billy: Tá falando de Homen Aranha? Rash: *pondo mao no ombro de Billy* Foi bom te conhecer, Billy: Que isso, a sua marra foi pro ralo? Vamos continuar tu é um sapo mutante ou uma tartaruga mutante? Rash: Hey dragãozinho, nunca me chame de tartaruga ou eu quebro sua cara e ainda te dou um Ultra Combo. Billy: *botando a mão na cabeça* A porta com foto de Abobo tampando passagem aparece de repente. Enquanto isso na casa de Sakura. Tsukushi: *jogando Battletoads no SNES* Hey Shinto, você não sabe jogar Battletoads? Shinto: Não, escolhi mais por escolher esse sapo verde aqui... Tsukushi: Calma, aos poucos você aprende, vamos lá. Voltando para Rash e Billy. Billy: Se prepara! *posição de luta* (Que loucura, quem será que tá fazendo isso?) Rash: Ah! Vamos abrir esse carai! *dando socao na porta e entrando* Sapato é atirado na cabeça de Billy na nuca. Billy: Ai isso foi tú? Rash: *na parte escura* Os direitos autorais. Billy: Tá né? *seguindo Rash* Rash: *na parte escura* Mano, chega aí, você tem que ver isso! Billy: *dando cambalhota até chegar em Rash* O lugar é o espaço sideral, numa nave cinza, enquanto tudo fica em 2D com gráficos de 16-bits. Rash: *texto*: Bons tempos! Billy: Cara odeio isso, meu cabelo fica preto! Rash: *texto:* Meus oculos desapareceu, só falta tocar aquela musiquinha! Shinto: A música até que é nostálgica. Tsukushi: Agora ele vai ver só!! Vai Billy!! Pula!! Shinto: *dando socos com o Rash e depois ele dá um socão que faz uma mão gigante nele no robô* Tsukushi: Oh, o que é aquilo que vai abrir? Shinto: ? Billy: Jimmy vai pensar que eu o copiei. Homens com traje espacial: *derrubando rash* Rash: *caindo no chao, piscando e desaparecendo* Enquanto isso. Shinto: Quem é esse cara loiro aí? Tsukushi: É o Billy. Shinto: E esse aqui que tô jogando. Tsukushi: É o Rash. Pô cara, joga direito! Shinto: Foi mal! ;n; Billy: !!!! Homem com traje espacial: *atacando Billy* Billy: (Aquele sapo maluco sempre desaparece!) *esquivando do attack dando um pulo e chutando o homen com traje* Rash: *reaparecendo* Voltei! *dando dois socos, batendo com mãos juntas* Billy: Você adora truquizinhos né, vamos dá uma lição a esses vermes! Hurricane Kick! Homem: *voando pra fora da nave* Rash: Uh uh, uma caixa! *correndo e quebrando caixa, pegando bola e corpo piscando* Billy: *pulando pra tras e levantando a mão e dando um sinal de paz e amor* Yeeah!! Rash: Cuidado! *pulando, pegando robo, batendo com robo contra o chao* Shinto: *dando socos com o Rash e depois ele dá um socão que faz uma mão gigante nele no robô* Robo2: *atirando* Billy: Caras chatos, nem deixa eu ter meu momento de vitória! Rash: Esse player que está te usando é ruim hein! *quebrando robo, correndo e dando ariete arrasador em robo 2* Aposto que meu Player é melhor que o seu! Billy: Cara, ninguém controla os irmãos gêmeos! Dragom punch! *derrubamdo uns da nave de uma vez só* Level 1-2 Rash: (Tão inocente, hey Player 2, tem muito que aprender. Vai precisar zerar meu jogo para ter uma chance) Tsukushi: Cuidado!! Mao: *gigante dando tapam em Billy* Billy: *indo pra longe* Mais o que? Tá copiando algum outro jogo que aposto que se você falar vai ter direitos autorais? Shinto: Sapo bem...bem... Tsukushi: Bem o que? Shinto: Agora não, temos companhia de um cara pura monstruosidade a frente! '~' Rash: Isso é triste. *correndo na direção e batendo nela* Mao: *explodindo* Porta cinza logo a frente. Billy: *levantando* Rash: Vamos lá! *correndo* Abobo: *caindo em cima de Rash e o afundando* Tsukushi: Agora é o Boss, se prepare!! Cuidado!! :o Billy: *ficando com os olhos gigantes de assustado* Tsukushi: Vesh!! Olha o tamanho dos olhos do Billy!! HAHA!! Abobo: Vou massacrar você cara, ainda lembro da surra que levei de você! Rash: Peraí, você não tava na Saga Torneio das Trevas? Abobo: O que? Rash: Sim, você e um cara lutaram Bocushingo! Shinto: Bokushingo? Tsukushi: Não faço idéia. Abobo: Ah! Calado, esqueci qual ameaça eu ia fazer! *levantando Rash, aumentando massa muscular e jogando para fora da nave* Shinto e Tsukushi: :| Shinto: Aaaaah! Tsukushi: Hey deixe ele em paz!! *correndo na direção de Abobo, apertando duas vezes e faz Billy correr, apertando 6 vezes, Billy dá 5 socos e 1 chute rodado* Billy: Espero que esse sapo mutante saiba voar. *indo até abobo e madando seções de socos e um chute* Abobo: *sendo acertado e dando soco pesado, depois atropelando Billy* Billy: *levando o soco, sendo atropelado e caindo no chão* Rash: ESPERA! *em cima de um dragão rosa* Esse Abobo é do Double Dragon não do Battletoads and Double Dragon! Shinto: Agora esse sapo vai estragar o jogo diferenciando quantos Abobôs? Tsukushi: É Abobo e tenha mais respeito com o Rash!! >:( Abobo: Cala boca, está atrapalhando tudo! *pegando parte da porta e jogando na direção de Rash* Shinto: Não tô entendendo mais nada... Tsukushi: Sei lá, controla isso aí. Shinto: Tá, vou tentar... Billy: *sendo atropelado e caindo no chão* Rash: *desviando, fazendo dragão cuspir bolas de fogo* Billy: Cara, você é um sapo irado! Abobo: *jogando mais partes da porta na direção de Rash* Rash: *se aproximando e desviando* Claro que sou, um dia apareço num jogo de luta famoso pra sentar o braço! *pulando do dragão rosa e batendo com dois punhos enormes que fazem Abobo afundar no chão* Aposto que minha botina má pode lançar ele para longe e aposto que sou mais forte que você! Abobo: *tentando se soltar* Shinto: Minha vez!! *andando até Abobo dando socos e dando um chute, como Botina Má* Rash: Vai dá não zé mané! *dando botina má* Abobo: *sendo arremessado pra fora da nave* De repente, a realidade se destrói, Billy e Rash são sugados por um buraco negro. Enquanto isso Tsukushi e Shinto comemóram dentro de casa. Tsukushi: YEEEEESS!!! Shinto: É isso aí!! Tsukushi & Shinto: *batendo as mãos* Tudo voltando ao normal e porta que estava no inicio, fica aberta. Rash: *cutucando Billy* Hey meu parça, zeramos o jogo, vamos ver o nosso Ending. Puxa o Player 2 desconectou o controle dele, desliga a TV e não deixa sua mãe saber que o Vídeo Game está ligado Player 1! *deitando no chão e tirando cochilo* Algumas horas depois... Rash: *com mega fone na mão* Acorda carai! Billy: Opa! O que foi isso? Rash: Você dormiu e perdeu o Ending! Billy: Opa, Ending? Ainda não acabou parça, vamos tirar nosso irmãos daqui o mais rápido! Rash: Mano, já tirei todo mundo, eles estão nos esperando lá fora! Billy: (....Quando isso? Ele e um sapo muito bom.) *mostrando o punho* Toca aqui cara. Rash: *batendo os punhos* Yeah Billy: *correndo para a saída* Rash: *pulando na moto* Essas participações especiais são de matar! *acelerando, acelerando, moto voando rapido* Wooohooo!!! Billy: *avistando seu carro e entrando nele, ligando seu carro e acelerando até o máximo* Rash: *desviando de obstaculos logo a frente, pulando com moto nas plataformas para não cair* Ratos voadores *deixando obstáculos no caminho* Tsukushi: Ai, essas plataformas!... Shinto: Aqui tá difícil também! Rash: *desviando deles rápidamente* Billy: *indo pro lado e pro outro pra se esquivar dos obstáculos* Rash: *passando por rampa e dando salto incrívelmente grande* Billy: Você não será mais radical que eu irmão! *usando turbo pra passar de Rash* Rash: *desviando dos obstáculos a seguir, pulando com moto, chegando na rampa e voando pra fora do Qg da Shadaloo* Não há nada mais radical que voar baby! Ending. Billy: Aé? *velocidade ao maximo já fora da Qq da shadaloo derrapando pro lado, poeira indo na direção de Rash* Come poeira! Rash: *cuspindo, pegando língua e limpando* Miseravi! Billy: Quem é o radical agora? Rash: Você, da próxima vez não me faça comer porcaria! *lingua pegando mosca* Billy: Haha sorry! Jimmy: Você demorou brother. Billy: *freiando o carro fazendo ele capota e logo saindo ileso* Irmão Jimmy: Vocês nos salvaram, odeio admitir, mas você me superou. Billy: Então a Maria volta a ser minha haha, perdeu ela! Jimmy: Não extrapola, ela ainda é minha rapá! Billy: Heeeey *pegando a cabeça de Jimmy e dando uns cascudos* Jimmy: *dando socos na barriga de Billy* Vou perder pra você não, fera, aiaiaiai! Billy: Já perdeu, não fui a dama em perigo! Jimmy: Calado caichinhos dourados! Billy: *botando a mão no cabelo* Ele volto a ser loiro, ufa Jimmy: *dando Arc Punch* Bily: *parando o arc punch de Jimmy e dando um Hurricane Kick* Rash: Cococococombo Breaker! Jimmy: *caindo no chao* Só porque eu te amo vou deixar você vencer. Billy: Haha sei, ah Jimmy, esse é o Rash, ele me ajudou a resgatar você, a propósito, tá bem atrasado, comeu mesmo poeira hein. Rash: Na próxima você come poeira. Jimmy: Esse sapo parece uma tartaru... Billy: Haha na pr.. *tanpando a boca de Jimmy antes que ele termine* não fale isso pro seu bem! Rash: *estalando os punhos* Dizia alguma coisa? Billy: Não ouve meu irmão idiota, sabe, ele é delinquente. Zitz: Hey Rash quem são seus amigos? Vejo que arrumou namoradas novas! Rash: Ah calado! Meu irmao também Billy: Esses são seus irmãos? Bom está a salvo. Rash: Bom, até mais fera, um dia estreamos um jogo juntos! Billy: Pode apostar, Battletoads & Double Dragon, um bom nome não? ^^ Rash: É, ótimo nome, você é um gênio! Corda aparecendo na frente de Rash Rash: Aqui vou *escalando corda e entrando no buraco de minhoca* Billy: *dando um sinal de valeu pro Rash antes dele ir* (Valeu amigo, até um dia.) Zitz: Se cuidem! *escalando junto com Rash* Jimmy: Será que voltam? Billy: Espero que nunca, aquele sapo é louco haha, zoa hahaha. Jimmy: Hahahaha! Curiosidades. * Quando Rash fala Player 1 e 2, ele praticamente se comunicava com quem estava com o controle que eram Tsukushi e Shinto e eles apertavam quantas vezes fosse feito no controle e Rash e Billy reproduziam conforme eles controlavam ás vezes. * Técnicamente é uma Saga que pegam elementos dos jogos separados de Battletoads e Double Dragon, fazendo com que de propósito ficasse de um modo confuso, mas divertido ao mesmo tempo. Categoria:Fighters of Destiny: Sagas